A Broken Lullaby
by Foxfire251
Summary: So you think you know me? You think you know about the little goody two-shoes Cream the Rabbit? The innocent little girl who'd never do anything wrong, who sees, hears, and speaks no evil. Well I have news for you. I've seen some evil. A lot of it. And I'm not exactly clean myself...
1. Prologue

**A Broken Lullaby**

**A fic written by Foxfire251 on a day that he just didn't give a fuck.**

**WARNING: This fanfic has been given M rating for grimdark content, including strong language, nudity, varying degrees of sexual content, blood, use of firearms, use of alcohol, drugs and tobacco, death, a graphic rape scene, graphic burning injuries, and murder.**

**There is also going to be a scene that will reference the Stephen King movie "Carrie"**

**For those who haven't seen that movie (Much like myself, admittedly), basically, if you've seen A certain flash cartoon featuring a demonic, Fat Albert Fluttershy wielding a chainsaw in it by Hotdiggitydemon on either Youtube or Newgrounds, you'll know what I'm going to do.**

**Reader descretion is advised.**

**I do not own any of the Canon-related Sonic characters that will be featured in this fic (IE: Cream, Charmy, Might, Tails, etc.). I do, however, own the OCs of mine that will be featured in this fic (Dan Connor, Agent Lucas Redfield, Richikawa "Richie Sensei" Masaki, Commander Clash, etc.).**

**The canon characters are the property of Sega, Archiecomics, Sonicteam, and all those guys.**

**Please support the official release.**

**God, this is the longest ratings/disclaimer I've ever written for a single fic.**

**Also, special thanks to Ironwolf935 for helping to come up with the title. In fact, this entire fic was spawned by a PM conversation we had fairly recently.**

**I'm not gonna plug his fics again like I've been doing a lot lately, cause I honestly think it's rather shameless.**

**That, and it's getting old.**

**Well, let's cut the bullshit, and get right to it, shall we?**

**Enjoy, peoples!**

**Prologue**

_The Chao Lounge_

_Downtown Kitakyushi, Japan_

_October 23__rd__, 3263_

_6:00 PM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I parked my hot pink Yamaha motorcycle in front of the entrance to the acclaimed club where I worked.

I slid off my goggles, then walked inside, brushing off my yellow blouse, not that it mattered, of course.

Either way, I'd still be wearing my stupid, sexistly erotic costume anyway.

I went over to the dressing rooms in the back of the building, greeted by my friend once there.

She was a mobian cat, about 22 in age, bright lavender fur, pink hair that was done in a set of pigtails, bright emerald eyes, and was changing out of her normal clothes into the club server attire.

"Ready for another night, Cream?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Sure am, Mariko." I replied halfheartedly, "Sure am. Let's get this shit over with."

I then opened up my locker, then got out my server costume, then changed out of my clothes and into it.

It consisted of a bright, metallic teal blue spandex leotard with an attached Chao tail, darker blue spandex leggings, a bright, turqoise croptop wig with mint green highlights, a set of bright mint green high-heels, a set of fake chao wings, and a Chao antennea headband.

All that, coupled with bright metallic blue lipstick and eyeshadow, bright white blush, and these dumb-assed mint green feathered fake eyelashes.

Yes, I dress up like a Chao for a living.

It's a sucky job, but someone's gotta do it.

I turned to Mariko, then asked, "How do I look? Is my wig on straight?"

She smiled, then nodded.

She too was fully dolled up in the same kind of costume as I.

We then walked out the door and into the main area of the club, which consisted of an in-ground lounge area complete with lounge couches and kitschy coffee tables, then waited along with the rest of the servers for the club doors to open.

Finally, that magical time of the evening arrived at long last.

6:20 PM.

Opening time.

The front doors were opened, and the patrons poured in.

"Welcome to The Chao Lounge!" Me and Mariko greeted similtaniously, as we were assigned to do.

"Where pleasure and relaxation are our duties to you!" Said Mariko.

"Chao-Chew!" I added, imitating a real chao as I was always supposed to every other sentence.

God, I hate this place.

But, it's the only work I can do that goes until 9:00.

At least the pay is good.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_7:22 PM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I was waiting a customer, as I always do, bringing him yet another Cherry Bomb Martini.

I always seem to get the customers that are either total lushes or gangsters.

No, I'm not kidding, this place is a popular hangout for the local high school gangs, biker thugs, street brawlers, hell, even the Yakuza hang out here from time to time.

And yet, I seem to always be waiting them.

After serving that drunkard his fifth martini, I walked over to the bar, but on the way, I heard another customer call me over.

He was a mobian wolf, looked to be about 25 years old, dark, greyish brown fur, black hair that was slicked back, yellow eyes, and had a tattoo of a wolf howling over his right eye at a crescent moon that looped around his left. He wore a black leather vest overtop a deep red tanktop, a pair of black cargo pants, black buckle up boots, and had even more tattoos all over his arms; Dragons, snakes, samurai knights, Tanookis, all that sort of thing. He also wore these black gloves with these sharp, shiny brass claws attached to the tips of the fingers.

"Excuse me, miss," He said, "You wouldn't mind bringing me a drink, would you?"

I shrugged.

"Sure." I replied, trying not to sound sarcastic, "What do you want?"

"Smirnoff Cranberry vodka martini," He said, "Shaken, not stirred."

Really?

"Coming right up." I told him.

I then walked over to the bar, nearly tripping over my high heels only once, (Hadn't done that since my first day), got him his drink, then walked over to him and placed it on the table he was sitting at.

"Anything else, Mr. Bond?" I asked, choosing only now to be sarcastic.

The wolf chuckled.

"Nothing at the moment…" He replied, "But, I will say, you are pretty cute when you're being funny like that."

I blushed.

"Well, thank you…" I said, "But… I'm not really into-"

"Into what, exactly?" He interrupted.

I tried my best not to glare at him for interrupting me.

He would hate for what I was about to say next.

"… I'm… Not really into… guys…"

His face narrowed into a serious gaze.

"I see…" He said, sounding rather disappointed, "So you swing _that way_, huh?"

I nodded.

Yes, I'm lesbian. I've been that way ever since I was nineteen.

Ever since…. That incident…

"Sucks to be you, I suppose." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

The wolf smiled a toothy grin.

"… Because I swing both ways."

He then pulled me towards him, and locked his lips with mine into a forced kiss.

I tried to pull away, he was wicked strong.

I finally managed to pull myself away, then smacked him across the face as hard as I could, making him fall over.

He didn't find that shit amusing in the least.

He then grabbed me, dragging me outside into the back alley, then slammed me against a graffiti-covered wall.

I squirmed and struggled, but his grip was much too strong. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, he pressed a gold-plated 45. semi-automatic pistol to my left cheek.

"You scream, you die." He told me through gritted teeth.

He then threw me to the ground, then forced me back up to my knees.

I then knew what was coming after he unbuckled his belt and lower his pants and underwear.

"Suck on it." He commanded, "And if you bite, you die."

I started to hyperventilate as I recalled a similar situation I had witnessed years ago.

"**DO IT**!" the wolf barked, pulling the hammer of his golden handgun, "Do it, you little western slut!"

Tears streamed down from my eyes as I started to sob.

He then pulled my face right into his huge, hardened member, and held it there, waiting for me to obey him…

No. I don't want to remember the rest of it…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Sakura Apartments_

_Western Kitakyushi_

_9:45 PM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I vomited into the toilet once again, still wearing my work costume.

My boss let me clock out early after he heard about what happened. He claimed that he would file a report to the police.

Not like it would matter, of course.

I wept as another wave of puke escaped my lips.

That monster made me swallow after he finished forcing me to fellate him.

Needless to say, the sheer amount of cum that ended up in my stomach made me sick, and now here I am.

Things like this only seemed to happen every once in a while.

But when they did, they usually didn't end well.

I waited a few moments to see if any more vomit was going to come out, then when I was sure I was done, I stood back up and flushed the toilet.

I then propped myself in front of the bathroom mirror.

My makeup was smeared all over my face from the vomit and cum, and one of my fake eyelashes was hanging over my left eye.

This was what I was by day.

A weak, defenseless girl from the west.

I took off my costume, then got in the shower. I stood for a moment and let the warm water slide over my body. I then sat down in the shower stall for a moment, then crossed my legs, rested my hands on my knees, then closed my eyes.

Calm thoughts.

I needed to think calm thoughts before I could begin my nightime routine.

_I imagined myself in a forest by a lake. There was a calm, gentle breeze. Birds, squirrells, rabbits and butterflies surrounded me. There was even a small doe that pranced past me. I walked towards the lake, wading through it's waters. I then found myself submerged in it's depths, deep withing the depths of the lake. I then found that my legs had turned into a long, golden yellow mermobian tail. I smiled in delight, then swam through the depths of the lake, the cool water surrounding me, sending cool, calm sensations through my skin. I then surfaced by a nearby shore. When I did so, I saw a four-tailed non-mobian Kitsune sitting there, as if he was waiting for me. I looked at him, and he looked at me. He then said something that I couldn't make out, as it was to low for me to hear. I opened my mouth to ask him what he said, but found that I had no voice. Just then, a waterspout formed all around me, lifting me out of the water and suspending me over the lake's surface. The lashes of water felt rather relaxing, as the cool, swift waves of water whipped and stung my skin. I closed my eyes, then let my arms spread out, then lifted my head upwards…_

I opened my eyes again, sitting for a moment longer to take in the events of my meditation vision.

I felt more relaxed than I was earlier.

I didn't even feel like crying.

I then stood up, then began bathing myself.

I picking up the bottle of pink shampoo, then washed my fur, recalling again to earlier in my life when my mother used to do this for me.

No. No. No!

I have to forget all that.

All that's behind me now.

I didn't want to go back to Mobotropolis.

Not after what happened.

I just didn't want to face him.

I…

I hurt him…

Finish washing, Cream. You can't have another episode. Not before your night job.

I scrubbed my breasts, then worked my way to my shoulders and upper arms.

I recalled another memory, this time from my high school years.

The goddamned 'Prom Queen' Incident.

I was… Humiliated…

In front of the entire school.

Wash, Cream. Fucking, wash.

I scrubbed my belly, then my lower arms.

I wonder how Charmy was?

Did he recover, yet?

Stop it, Cream. Wash, your body! Nothing else.

I then started scrubbing my legs.

When I began to wash my ankles, I suddenly slipped and fell onto my rear.

Flashes of the incident earlier, as well as previous incidents flashed before my eyes.

I started whimpering, my lips quivering in fright.

Tears poured down my eyes, even though they were quickly washed away by the running shower water.

No.

No…

"**NOOOOOOOOO**!" I screeched.

I then punched the tile wall of the shower stall, creating a dent in it.

I breathed heavy, shallow breaths.

I then took in deep breaths, attempting to calm myself.

I guess I was done washing up.

I pulled myself back up, then turned off the shower. Next, I walked out of the stall, then tightly wrapped myself in towels, drying myself off.

I stood for a moment, wrapped in a tight, warm towel cocoon.

It felt nice.

Almost like I was being hugged.

I breathed in through my nose, then out through my mouth.

I then finished drying off, then walked over to my closet.

I opened it up, then pushed my hung clothes aside, then opened up a secret compartment in the back of it.

There inside, lay my gear.

My identity…

I slipped on my other 'work' outfit, which consisted of a bright, bubblegum pink skintight latex catsuit with a big purple heart covering the chest area, a set of lavender heel boots, a pair of sand red gloves with deployable spikes in the wrists of them, a utility belt that held a set of Desert Eagle pistols and a bunch of other gadgets, a bandolier that held shirikun, kunai holders on both of my thighs, a set of chinese hook swords in sheaths worn on my back, a set of sais that I had in sheaths on my waist, a pair of Skorpion machine pistols worn in shoulder holsters, and a Super Shorty shotgun that I wore in a sheath on my back. And, to top it all off, I put on a bright red eye mask, which had a design that looked sharp and spikey all around. I then went over to my bathroom mirror, then put on some deep purple lipstick on my lips. Then, I tied my hair into a long, high ponytail behind me.

I was ready.

I then opened up my balcony door, then looked around to see if anyone was looking, then climbed up and over onto the roof. Once there, I then dashed across it, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I eventually reached a rooftop of a housing tenement in a bad part of town. Once there, I heard a scream.

A women's scream.

I ran over to the left corner of the rooftop, and saw a very familiar scene in an alleyway below.

A young, mobian skunk girl, probably about 19 in age, was being held against the wall by another familiar face.

The wolf…

He held her, bending her forward, his gun pointed at her with one hand, while the other held her firmly in place.

Monster…

It was time for some payback.

I leaped down the fire escape to the alley, then quietly ran behind the wolf, then pulled out my Sais, then slipped one in front of his throat.

"You'd be wise to let her go." I told him, masking my voice with a serious tone.

The wolf stopped what he was doing, then chuckled.

"Well, what do we have here?" he mocked, "An anime superheroine wannabe, perhaps? I think you've been watching too much Sailor Moon, haven't you?"

I made a small cut across his left cheek with one of the prongs on my left Sai.

He yelped, then held his hand to his bleeding cheek. When he did so, then once helpless women was freed from his grasp.

"Do you think I'm fucking around here?" I asked him sharply, "Drop the gun."

He smiled, then let out a loud howl.

After he did so, a group of mobians came out from the behind the corners of the alley.

One was a sand red fox with yellow eyes, brown hair that was long and frazzled, wearing a light grey cargo vest, a pair of red and brown camoflage pants, black motorcycle boots, and carried a combat knife with a brass knuckle crossguard.

Another was a purple leopard with a bunch of piercings all over his body, short black hair that was spikey all over, green eyes, and wore only a pair of black denim pants, a pair of black sneakers, and had an elaborate tattoo of a dragon covering the entire left side of his body, as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves. He was armed with lead pipe that had a connector at the end of it, making it seem like a war mace.

The third was a dark blue iguana, his head spines styled like a big old mohawk on his head, yellow reptilian eyes, and wore a black tanktop, coupled with fishnet sleeves, and a pair of balck cargo shorts and a pair of black sneakers. He was armed with a balisong knife, which he twirled around a little, attempting to look intimidating.

Finally, the fourth was a sparrow, his feathers a dark brown, his eyes green, and wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a ripped, monstrous mobian fox with black eyes raping a poor, defenseless mobian bunny girl, snakeskin pants that bore the pattern of a diamondback rattlesnake, and a pair of black leather boots. He came armed with an Ingram MAC-11 with a 20-round clip and an attached silencer.

"I doubt you know who I am, whore," the wolf said, turning around and freeing himself from my grasp, "So allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takashi Yokuba, but you may know as… 'Taka The Beast.'"

He spread his arms out wide, as if gesturing to his gang. "And, I happen to be the leader of my little gang here. We're called 'The Kitakyushi Wolves' and we're on the hunt for some pussy. And since you scared off my earlier prey, I think you'll do just fine."

I narrowed my eyes into a glare, making sure they met his gaze.

"… Go ahead…" I said, "Try it."

Takashi's eyes lit up, then that same toothy grin spread across his face.

"As you wish, slut." He said, "Get her, boys!"

In the remaining seconds before Takashi's thugs came within nearly an arms distance of me, I closed my eyes, playing out every possible scenario of how the battle would go, picturing every possible move, as well as every possible outcome.

I breathed in through my nose, then out through my mouth.

I then delivered a roundhouse kick to the fox's face, knocking him to the ground, and also breaking his jaw indefinatly.

He'll be in the hospital for almost a week to heal that off.

Next, I caught the leopard's pipe with my Sais, then used them snatch it out of his hand, and toss it over my head. Then, I delivered a swift kick to his chest, followed by two more, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Four of his ribs are now completely broken, and his shoulderblade, bruised, possibly broken as well.

He will be in the hospital for ten days.

Next was the iguana. He brandished his knife, then rushed towards me, as if to stab, but I was quicker than him. When he tried to stab, I dodged, then turned around behind him, then delivered two punches to his back, then three more to his face when he turned around. He tried to slash at me with the knife, but I grabbed his arm, then delivered a strong, swift blow to it, causing him to howl in pain. Finally, I punched him in the face once more, sending him flying into a trash can.

Let's see… Concussion from being punched in the back of the head, broken nose, broken jaw, and a broken arm. Estimated recovery time: two and a half weeks.

Finally, the sparrow. He pulled on the loading lever on his Machine pistol, the let loose a few silenced rounds towards me. I ran and dodged all of them, then ran up the wall behind him, then did a wall flip, then landed a jump kick to his face, causing him to crumple to the ground in a pool of blood.

Okay, that guy, I _might_ have just killed.

Not like it matters, anyway.

And now, it was down to Takashi, whose eyes were now wide with terror and desperation. He then looked at me, then fired all seven of his shots in my direction, missing each time.

I sheathed my Sais, then grabbed him by the collar, then slammed him against the wall, and glared straight into his eyes.

"Look at me…" I snarled.

His lower lip quivered, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"**LOOK AT ME**!" I screamed.

"Please…" He whimpered, "Have mercy…"

Mercy?

_He_ wants mercy?

"… You don't deserve mercy…" I whispered, "_No one _like you deserves mercy… You are a monster. And Monsters… Get slain."

I then delivered a sharp, swift headbutt to his forehead as he screamed in terror.

His forhead now has a huge gash across it. Blood is pouring out of it like a waterfall. There is even a hint of greymatter showing from underneath.

It then threw him against the wall, causing him to crumple to the ground.

He is now either dead or unconcious.

Either way, he'll probably think twice before raping women ever again.

I leap up the fire escape, then dash across the rooftops back to my apartment.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_12:00 AM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I lay on my futon, gazing out the balcony window.

The moon shone bright tonight, illuminating my dark, cramped apartment.

I wore not my other identity, but just my pajamas.

I'd come a long way from then…

I suppose you'll want to know what exactly happened that landed me here.

Well, shit, why not?

My name is Cream.

Cream the Bunny.

I'm going to tell you the story of my life leading from after Eggman's defeat.

However, the memories of those times…

To me…

They're nothing but a broken lullaby…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Father

**A Broken Lullaby**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapter will also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**Chapter one: Father**

_Vanilla's house_

_Mobotropolis, United Acorn Kingdom_

_9 years earlier…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

This story begins about 9 years ago.

I was about fourteen years old, that magical age when your body finally starts to mature; my breasts were finally growing, my body was starting to develop more womanly curves, and I'd only just had my first period three monthes ago.

But enough about my puberty stage.

It was summertime, weeks before I would start high school. I was out in the front yard, playing with Cheese, my pet chao that day, enjoying the clear, warm, pleasant wheather.

I was wearing a My Little Chao: Magic is Friendly t-shirt coupled with a thigh-length skirt, white leggings, and my new pair of shoes that my mom bought me for high school.

This was the day when it happened.

When I met… Him…

I was tossing a ball around with Cheese, when a shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw to whom it belonged to.

He was a rabbit like me and my mother, but he had a more darker tan fur color with walnut brown markings around his eyes, pale blue eyes that hinted of a sinister personality, short black hair that was matted and messy, and he was wearing a red plaid button-up shirt underneath a denim vest, dark grey cotton pants that were littered with various stains, steel-toed boots, and a pair of worn-out gloves that had one or two fingers missing on both of them.

He also smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Where's your mom, brat?" He asked me, his voice slightly raspy, yet completely intimidating.

I shuddered. My mother always told me never to talk to strangers. Bad things always come of it. Yet, here I was, confronted with this exact scenario that I had been warned of.

Suddenly, he grabbed my left arm, then pulled me closer to his face.

"I said where's your mom?!" He repeated, yelling this time.

Now I was scared. Would this man kill me if I didn't answer him?

I know now that he probably would have.

"Let her go, Trent!"

My mother came out the front door, glaring at the man she just called Trent.

Fortunatly for me, Trent let go of my arm, letting me fall to the ground on my rear. My mother then looked to me and said, "Cream, go inside."

I looked up at her. Her tone was different than it was usually. It was more commanding than it usually was.

"B-but why-" I began, but she then interrupted with "**I SAID GO INSIDE NOW**!"

With that, I grabbed Cheese and ran to the front door, going inside, taking cover behind the glass screen door.

I watched them argue, listening to their conversation.

"What do you want?" My mother asked Trent.

"I was wondering what rathole town you'd moved to after you left," He replied, "Wouldn'tve guessed you'd move to 'warzone city' here."

"Mobotropolis is a good place!" My mother snapped at him, "There's good people here protecting it."

"Oh, do you mean the spiney, blue coke head and the tree nut-munching whore? You honestly think I'm scared of them?"

"You know very well that I have a restraining order against-"

Trent then smacked my mother hard against her face, knocking her to the ground hard.

I gasped loudly.

This man… He _hit_ my mother…

He then pulled out a stilleto knife from his right pocket, deployed the blade, then pointed it at my mother.

"Inside." He snarled.

My mother rubbed the left side of her face, where a huge bruise had swollen her left eye shut. She was also bleeding from her nose.

"**INSIDE**!" He repeated.

Then, without warning, Trent grabbed my mother by her hair and dragged her towards the front door. I backed away, then ran away from the door as it was thrown open, then slammed shut.

Trent then threw my mother on the floor in front of him. I took cover behind the sofa, watching.

Trent then unbuttoned his pants, then slid them down his legs, followed by his underwear.

He then pointed the knife at my mother, then said, "You know what to do, you little_**vanilla slut**_!"

My mother glanced at me for a moment, then gulped. Trent saw this, then grabbed my mother and held the knife to her throat. "Come out here and watch, or I kill your mom!"

I then crept out from behind the couch, and stood there, cowering at the sight of this man threatening my mother like this.

He then let go of her, then said, "Do it. Do it, or I kill you and then her."

My mother's breaths became deep and shallow. Tears escaped her eyes. She then moved in closer to Trent's now fully stiff penis, then wept as she slid her mouth over it. Trent then held her head in place with his left hand, then held the knife to her left ear with his right. "If you bite," He warned, "I'll slice off your left ear."

I watched in horror as my mother was forced to fellate this terrible, terrible man. Eventually, then man started to moan in pleasure, then watched as he climaxed right into my mother's mouth, her cheeks puffing out slightly.

He then pulled his member out of her mouth, then held it shut.

"Swish it around…" He snarled, "Just like you used to, you whore."

My mother swished the cum around in her mouth like some kind of sick mouthwash.

The man then pinched my mother's nose shut. My mother then made a grugling sound, then spat up a slimy-white liquid.

The man then grinned cruelly, then said, "Just as I remembered. _**Vanilla slut**_." He then pulled his pants back up, then stormed out the front door, never to be seen again for a while.

My mother panted, cum and saliva dribbling down her mouth. She looked to me, then began to weep. I ran to her side, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her like she used to do for me when I was younger.

"Mom…" I said, "Wh-who was that man?"

She stopped crying, sniffled, then looked to me.

"Cream…" She said, "That man… That man was your father…"

_To be continued…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Sorry if this was a short first chapter, I just felt that I kinda wanted to explain all this before anything else. Also, a bit of an update: I'm putting Evil Never Dies on a brief hiatus, just so I can work on my other fics that still need chapters. Also, I tried my best to sort of tone down the sexual content in this chapter as best as I could, but that's kinda hard to do when the characters involved are engaging in a forced blowjob._

_Anywho, if you like this fic so far, follow, review and favorite._


	3. Chapter 2: Lies

**A Broken Lullaby**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapters also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**Chapter Two: Lies**

About two or so weeks had passed since the incident. I had already started to get over it, but my mother was still a bit of a wreck. She recently gave me a silver rape whistle and insisted that I keep it on me at all times. She also seemed to spend most of the day either laying in bed with the covers clenched over her body or sitting in the armchair in the living room, staring into space with a look of absolute misery on her face.

It was a week after the incident when she finally told me the truth about my father, as well as how and when she met him…

And the reason she left him…

Years before I was born, she lived in a city called New Stillwater, working as a stripper in a place called 'Slutty Red Fox Club' back then, she was good at she did, and that was dancing for perverts and lonely husbands. Her real name was Rachel Rabbit, but she usually went by her stripper name, which was 'Vanilla Cake'

One fateful night, she met my father, who back then, was actually nice, or so it seemed. She danced for him after he offered her a 50, then gave him a special lap dance after he gave her 100. Over time, he ended up coming more often, so much so that her stripper friends would often ask her 'So, is that boyfriend of yours comin' tonight?' the minute she came into work.

Eventually, the two married, and moved into an apartment downtown. Things were okay for a while; she was making money, while he did a few chores at home, but over time, he started to show his true colors.

He drank, he gambled, he smoked. Eventually, she found out that he was a woman-beater the hard way.

She had just come home from work to find him waiting for her the minute she walked in. He told her it was her turn to do dishes that night. She claimed that she had done dishes last time, and that it was now his turn. When she said that, he had back-handed her hard across the face, then yelled at her for talking back to him. She knew he was drunk, but merely knowing that wasn't going to do her a lot of good, as he then grabbed her by her hair, dragging her into the kitchen, and throwing her face-first into the stack of dishes on the counter, then told her to get to work.

She tried to dismiss it, she tried to tell herself there was good in him still, but she eventually found that lying to herself like that was futile.

And then, one day, she found out that she had become pregnant. Because of this, she had to quit her job at the strip club and get a more 'family-appropriate' job. So, after that, she got a job at a Starmutt's, and put her money towards baby stuff, such as a crib, food, toys, diapers, etc. My father only found out about her pregancy when she was about six monthes in, when her belly was bulging out like she had a bowling ball stuffed in her. The first thing he had asked is if it was his. She told him yes, but also that he should be more gentle to her, As not to harm the baby. Although he did as she told him, he also gave her the cold shoulder from then on, having graduated from physical abuse to emotional abuse.

After three more monthes, I was born on a rainy night in April. She named me Cream because my fur was the color of buttercream icing. The only other person that went with my mother to the hospital that night was one of her friends from work that she really liked a lot, even though he was a human. She knew that my father was incredibly racist against humans, which is probably why she became friends with this guy; so she could piss him off.

Life quickly became complicated after my birth. Whenever my father was acting up, my mother would put me in my crib, then lock the door to my room so he couldn't get to me, then she would go and deal with him. Year of this practice went by until I was about three and a half years old. By that time, the Great War was just about wrapping up, as G.U.N. and The Acorn Royal guard had only just secured their victory in Vietnam. This is around the time when my mother was starting to realize that she couldn't live like this anymore.

The last straw finally came on a very fateful night in February. My father was watching the news coverage of the war, trying to see what the "Goddamn Saips" were up to. It was very late at night. I had woken up to go get a juice box from the fridge in the kitchen. I was about halfway into the kitchen area when my father called me over. I appraoched him, still wearing my pink footie pajamas with a pattern design of ducks covering it. He told me to go 'be a sport' and get him a beer from the fridge. I obeyed, naïve to what trouble could come from this. When I came back with the can of beer, then minute he took a sip, he spat it out and yelled at me, telling me that it was warm. He then threw the glass bottle at my face, causing it shatter into a million pieces. I ran to my mother, who was asleep, then screamed at her, telling her I was bleeding and that daddy threw a bottle at my face. I cried the whole drive to the hospital. I ended up getting eight stitches on the left corner of my forehead. Even today, I still have that scar, though it's hard to see underneath my fur, but it's there.

It was then that my mother had had enough. She divorced him, then put out a restraining order against him, then took me, and moved out of New Stillwater. We moved to Mobotropolis, hoping to start a new life for us. Once there, My mother decided to have her name changed, most likely as a means to forget about that part of her life. Needless to say, she ended up choosing the first part of her stripper name, Vanilla, as her new first name. I guess she must have chosen it because the name 'Vanilla' seemed to go great with my name, Cream.

After she had told me all about him, she had said that she kept the truth from me because she didn't want me to remember that night. She wanted me to be a happy child.

A stupid, ignorant, naïve as fuck, happy child.

That's why I was the way I was back then.

Because mommy said so.

I was angry at her. I hated her. She turned me into something I shouldn'tve been. Into a weakling. After she told me, I argued and cursed at her for a bit, then stormed off to my room, locking the door behind me. I then tore up my room, punching a hole in the wall next to my bed, throwing my My Little Chao Chaocer Castle Playset out my bedroom window, kicking in my dollhouse so that it looked as though ait had been hit with a wrecking ball, scribbled obscene words on the walls with crayons, tore old drawings I had made off the walls, even decimating the town I had made with my Legos, being sure to bury each and every one of the little Lego people in piles of colored plastic blocks.

After my bout of destructive rage, I got down on my haunches and cried.

My entire childhood was built on a lie.

And now, here I was, walking down the street to the bus stop to wait for the school bus that would take me to my first day as a fourteen-year-old in high school.

Just like a goddamn Sailor Moon Protagnist.

Only thing that was missing was the talking cat and the snarky older boy character.

"Hey, Cream, wait up!"

Speaking of boys…

I was approached by Charmy, who by now was turning fifteen that very day.

He was much more mature-looking than he was back then. He had medium-long black hair, which he claimed he was letting grow out so he could try getting a ponytail. He also wore a slate grey Grumpy Chao T-shirt that he had bought from Spencer's gifts at the mall when he and his mom went shopping for school clothes, as well as a pair of dark blue Levi's jeans, and a pair of white adidas sneakers.

"Haven't seen you in while, Cream." He said, trying to make conversation, "How was your summer? I've missed you!"

Oh, I'm just fine and dandy, Charmy!

Nothing but kittens, rainbows, and sunshine!

After all, I did just watch my mother get raped by my father, and learned that my entire childhood was a huge, fabricated illusion made to keep my child-like innocence intact.

Other than that, everything was candy, unicorns and magic!

I even rode a big, friendly dragon over a rainbow, and swam through ocean with a mermobian princess!

So, how was your summer?

You fucking, ignorant, happy-go-lucky dickwaffle.

"Fine." I lied, "It was fine. Last week I went to the Acorn Royal Chao Garden. I got to pet a Cinnamon Chao there."

"Cool." Said Charmy, "Wanna know what _I_ did?"

Gee, I don't know. What _did_ you do this summer, Charmy?

"Sure." I said, trying to keep up my façade of cheerfulness.

"Well," He began, "Last week, I went to go see '_The Defenders'_ with Dan, and-"

"Did someone say my name?"

We both turned around to see our other friend, Dan.

Dan Connor was human, of course, and was about sixteen, and had jet black hair that was short and neatly combed, with gelled up spikes in the front, and had brown eyes like his father, light skin, a lanky, yet fit body frame, and wore a white t-shirt with a picture of our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, dashing across a green field-like landscape, leaving a trail of blue light behind him, with the words 'The Blue Blur' pasted over it, coupled with a red cargo vest overtop, light tan cargo pants, white Air Sonic athletic running shoes, and a pair of blue Sonic the Hedgehog-themed sweatbands.

He was a big-time Sonic fan, and was even President of the Station Square Chapter of the Sonic the Hedgehog Fan club, and also Vice-president of the Mobotropolis and Knothole Village chapters. Not only that, but he was also one of the 'Cool' kids in school, you know the type; everyone knows him, everyone loves him, girls fall backwards for him, that kind.

Only reason this happened was because he destroyed the Tails Doll before it could unleash a shit-ton of toxic, radioactive waste from the power plant unto the city.

It was after this that the city decommsioned their Nuclear plant and upgraded to a clean, safe, hydrogen cell power plant, as well as wind turbines erected along the outskirts of the city, all funded and commisioned, of course, by Thorndyke Industries, Dan's Uncle Cave's financial lovechild.

Regardless, apparently, defeating an evil android doll from hell and averting an irreversable toxic disaster in the process earned you mad props from your high school peers, thereby making you a member of the popular crowd.

Looking back on it, this actually pissed me off more than it did impress me.

But, despite that, Dan was a good friend of mine.

"Oh, hey!" Said Charmy, "Speak of the devil…"

"… And he shall appear!" Dan finished, with a slick smile on his face. He then took us arm over shoulder and we walked to the bus stop.

"I heard you telling the story of how we went to see the 'The Defenders' movie last week." Said Dan, "Care to tell what happened after?"

"Well," Charmy began with a chuckle, "See, Cream, after we saw the movie, we went to eat at Joe's Sushi, and guess who we saw there?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Fucking, Rotor, Cream!" He said, "We saw Rotor! You remember him, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, apparently, for the longest time, he's been a regular customer at this place, and he was sitting right behind us, and so, we ended up talking to him, exchanging stories of what we've been doing since the great victory, and guess what he told us?"

"Let me tell her this one, Char," Dan interrupted, "I remember it better than you do."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Charmy admitted, "Go right ahead."

"Well," Dan began, "Apparently, he told us that he was working on a way to make Nicole 'mobian' and I'm not talking about a dumb, Dragonball Z-assed Android body, oh no, I'm talking about an ACTUAL, living Mobian! Y'know, eatting, breathing, loving, pooping, all that shit. He said it might take quite a while, as he was only drawing out the plans for it, and he was in the process of obtaining funds from Thorndyke Industries, as well as maybe being allowed access to some of their technological resources, but you know it's gonna be the shit, 'cause this is Nicole we're talking about! She's been there for all of us way back in the day!"

"And, while we're talking about our summers," Said Charmy, changing the subject, "Tell Cream what you did two weeks ago."

"I really-" I began, but Dan interrupted, telling his story.

"Well, I ended up going shooting at the firing range with my dad," He said, "As we always tend to do every now and again."

Dan's dad was another hero of ours, a Freedom Fighter, in fact, and was veteran from both the Great war AND the Original Freedom Fighters. His name was Erik Mason Connor, but he was more better known as Commander Clash, the Fortune Soldier of Freedom!

Despite this, however, the guy was downright batshit crazy at times. He once shot a Silver Sonic V3.25 I through the back point-black with a Barret 50. Caliber sniper rifle ten times, then proceeded to shooting it in the face with a Desert Eagle, then cutting it's chest open with a bowie knife, then sticking a hand grenade in there, the pushed it aside as it was blown apart like a pumpkin filled with M80s.

And don't even get me started on how he handled the Iron Dominion's Siege on Mobotropolis.

He literally ran around the city with no shirt, machine gun ammo bandoliers strapped around his torso with an M60 like goddamned Sylvester Stallone as John fucking Rambo, shooting Iron Dominion soldiers and Eggtroopers and screaming obscenities at them all the while.

Did I mention he also shot Iron King Jun-Kun in the back with a crossbow, imbedding an explosive bolt into his back like Daryl Dixon in Walking Dead?

But, despite all this, most of the time, he's a kind, gentle soul. He cared for us as much as he did his family, even though his wife, Serenity, had long divorced him. He was there for us right from the beginning.

Anyways…

"Ooohh, sounds interesting!" Charmy commented, "What didjya get to shoot this time?"

"Well, he brought a number of guns this time. He taught me how to fire a Striker Semi-automatic assault shotgun, as well as how to use it to breach doors, and I got to fire an M16A4 with an attached sniper scope, laser sight, and foregrip! He also let me use a 44. Magnum revolver. Although, I found it to have a little too much recoil for my tastes, so then he let me try using an Ingram MAC-11, which kicked TOTAL ASS! He had a big-old 60-round drum mag attached to it, as well as a laser sight for accuracy. I fired that thing like a motherfuckin' G!"

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." I said, pertending to sound interested.

"You're goddamn skippy I had fun!" He responded, "So how was your summer, Cream?"

I couldn't tell him.

Not here.

Not yet.

Instead, I came up with another lie to add to my prefabricated life.

"… I went shopping for school clothes with my mom last week," I said, "Then we went to Dairy Queen and had hot fudge brownie sundaes. After that, we went for a walk in Locke Park and went to the Chao Garden there, then went to the Royal Botanical Garden. There, we went to the butterfly exhibit, and I accidentally spilled a paper cup filler with nectar that I had bought to feed the butterflies, and ended up having them land all over me. I was literally covered from head to toe in butterflies. My mom thought it was so adorable, but I wasn't able to move until they flew off of me, which took almost an hour of me just standing as still as a statue. After that experience, we went home, and my mother made chicken enchilada veggie wraps for dinner, and we watched some episodes of 'CSI: Station Square' that we had recorded on our DVR. It was… Pretty much the best day of my summer break."

This had to be the most biggest, most complex lie I'd ever told to anyone, even my friends.

I couldn't help but feel guilty inside.

Eventually, we reached the bus stop just in time for the bus to arrive. We got on, and rode the bus to our destination:

Tig L. Stripes High School.

This is where a good chunk of the events that turned me into who I am now occurred.

We found out that me and Charmy's lockers were right next to one another, while Dan's was right across from ours.

We also found out that we would share some of the same classes this year, such as Math, Mobian History, Biology, Human Studies, and even Literature.

Everything else we were on our own.

The first class I remember having that day was Biology. I walked throughy the halls of the school, looking for the Biology classroom, which I had no clue where it was.

"Excuse me." I heard a sassy female voice say, with the utmost malice in her voice, as I was brushed aside to allow the speaker to pass.

She was a mobian Mink, muddy brown colored fur, long, blonde hair and tail, green eyes, and wore a white short-sleeved blouse coupled with a short, plaid skirt, a black beret on her head, and fucking designer-assed shoes.

She was one of _those_ girls, yeah, you know the one.

'Lahk, Oh Em Gee, this scarf is officially Mina Mongoose, I totally gotta have it.'

**FUCK YOU**!

I ain't havin' that shit!

…

Sorry, I just tend to get a little angry when I think of this girl nowadays.

I should probably get back to my story before I go off track.

Anyways, I walked over to her, calling her to get her attention.

"E-excuse me…" I said.

She turned around, her bright red lipstick covered lips curled into a sneer.

"What is it?" She asked, bearing such a raging valley girl accent.

"Um… Do you know where the Biology classroom is?" I asked, "I'm… Sort of new here."

She scoffed.

"Oh, Gawd, A freshman…" She said out loud with disgust.

She sighed, then continued, "Why don't you get one of the nerds in this school to-" She then looked at me like she knew me.

I prayed she didn't.

"Wait, I know you…" She said.

Where has she seen me?

Oh no…

Don't you dare…

Don't you fucking dare…

She then motioned for every other kid in the hall at the time to come in closer to hear what she had to say.

A big, malicious smile spread across her face.

"I saw your mother on the cover of an old stripper magazine once." She said.

So this is how it would begin…

With the entire school knowing that I'm the daughter of a former stripper.

"… No, she's… She's not…" I stammered weakly.

"I have a JPG image of the cover photo on my phone if anyone wants to see!" She called out, "Who wants to see it?"

Many hands went up all at once.

"… No…" I begged softly, tears threatening to come out, "… Please…"

She then pulled out her smartphone, then opened up the photo, and showed it off to the entire hallway triumphantly.

The image depicted my mother wearing nothing but a skimpy, bright red latex fox costume that consisted of nothing but a strapless bra, a panty with a long inflated fox tail attached to the back of it, fishnet tights, a pair of matching latex opera gloves that reached to her elbows, and a red latex half-faced hood that sported a pair of fox ears on the top of it. She also wore a pair of bright red lipstick, and was kneeling facing diagonally towards the camara, holding her breasts with one hand, and using the other to daintily begin to lift her panty off, as if she was going to strip for the camara. She also bore this incredibly seductive look on her face.

The boys wolf whistled and hooted. The girls giggled and laughed. And this girl just looked at me triumphantly and said, "I'm willing to bet that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, am I right?"

My lower lip quivered. Sweat poured down my brow. My cheeks grew red from embarrassment. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

I dropped my books and ran away from this girl, trying to separate myself from her.

I ran into the girls bathroom, and then locked myself in one of the stalls.

After that, I wept, my sobs echoing throughout the tiled room.

My first day of high school and already I was a laughing stock.

It wasn't fair…

She had absolutely _no right_ whatsoever to pass judgement like that.

She didn't even know me!

She didn't know what I've been through to get this far.

This event set the tone for the majority of my high school existance.

It was going to be a long year, and even then I still would have three more years after it.

I just had to get through today, and I would be fine for now.

I had no idea, however, of the torment and degredation I would endure for nearly three years during all this.

My life had, in the magic of an instant, become even more pained than it already was.

And I had only just watched my mother get raped three weeks ago…

_To be continued…_


End file.
